happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeless Death of Despair
Timeless Death of Despair is a finale episode of season 97. Plot Vinyl walks around the town while listens to music, she happily greet with everyone she pass. While she enjoys it, Evangeline watches over her through every objects that made of glass. As he has chance, he goes to time world and destroys the time, but since Squeak guards in there, Evangeline kills Mono to fool the guard. Then he sneakily walks in while Squeak is not aware of his presence. Evangeline finally in the time world and turns the time into upside-down, when he do that, everything start stop and slowly become colorless. Squeak saw him and attacks him but unfortunately, he stopped by the time. At the town, Vinyl still listens to the music until she stops and feels something unusual. Everything's seem normal on everyone else's eyes, but Vinyl don't. She then hears a girl screaming, when she turn around, it revealed to be Cream and Queen. The latter is get hit by a truck while Cream is mourning his sister's death, Vinyl sees this and has a feeling that she is already seen before. From distance, Evangeline appears and smiles on her, as he manage to turn the time upside-down just like his plan. The screen blurred as Evangeline whispers on her before disappears. Vinyl wakes up from her dream, she's standing on the middle of town and looking around. Everything's normal, however, she quickly goes to the road crossing. Cream and Queen are appear to be there, when the traffic light changes into green, Queen crosses the road but Vinyl pulls her away and brings the brother-sister duo to somewhere safe. After that, another screaming heard not far from the place. Vinyl sees Cuddles and Giggles are impaled by iron poles while Flaky and Petunia are shocked of it, people are terrified by the scene. Vinyl runs to them and saves them but Evangeline appears somewhere and pushes her away while her vision slowly blurred. Vinyl wakes up again and she found herself on the crossing road. She first pulls Queen away from it and brings her and Cream to safe place, then she quickly goes to the construction place and pulls Cuddles and Giggles away. However, Giggles refuses and tells her that she's dirty, Vinyl just keeps quiet and walks away. When the iron poles fall, Giggles suddenly pushed by Vinyl and the iron poles impale the ground. Evangeline saw this whole scene and very surprised by it, he then makes a big plan. Vinyl is panting after everything's incident, however, she then sees Evangeline on viaduct along with Stacy and Josh. Stacy suddenly lets her hand go and falls to the road, Vinyl's vision blurred again and the day restart as she awakens. She then does everything the same and prevents the characters' deaths, but the time is preventing her from save everyone and killing everyone. She then tries again but failed several times, until she fell into despair. Vinyl looks at the times and sees everything have been destroyed by Evangeline. She suddenly hears a voice from near place, she sees her and Viola in young ages, the young Vinyl tries to tell her friend but she can't hear it. Rather than saving everyone, Vinyl goes to it and does something different. She sacrifices herself to others from being killed, Evangeline is shocked what he just saw. Vinyl smiles and mocks him by explaining the world has three ways, he's crying and disappearing become dusts. However, when Vinyl almost died, she saw Cheshire Eye behind the crowd of people. He smiles on him while Vinyl is shocked. Meanwhile at the time world, Cheshire Eye smiles and shatters the time become pieces. Viola awakens from her dream and cries because everyone got killed and she don't has any times left to save everyone, Cheshire Eye appears in front of her and smiles, end of the episode. Moral "Don't waste your time and enjoy the life of the world." Deaths *Queen is get hit by a truck. *Giggles and Cuddles are impaled by iron poles. *Stacy is fell onto road. *Handy is eaten alive by crocodile. (death not seen) *Squabbles is get crushed by a fallen wrecking ball. (death not seen) *Several Generic Tree Friends are killed. *Vinyl is get hit by a truck. Trivia *This episode was based on Kagerou Project, Heat-Haze Days. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes